The present disclosure relates to user authenticating methods, and more particularly, to user authenticating methods using biometrics and head mounted devices supporting the same.
Much research has been conducted into wearable devices, and various wearable devices have been introduced to the public. Smart watches, head mounted devices (HMDs), and s smart belts are some examples of wearable devices. An HMD is a wearable display device that is worn like glasses and displays an image. The HMD is also referred to as smart glasses.
With the advances in information and communication technologies, various security systems have been required. For example, some security systems use biometric information as a user's unique identification information. In such a security system, an electrocardiogram (ECG), an iris, a fingerprint, a pulse, or the like is used as the biometric information to authenticate a user.
In the case of the iris, iris patterns are different for each individual. Even twins have quite different iris patterns. Iris patterns are forever—they do not change. For these reasons, security technologies using iris information have been in the spotlight.
As another example, the ECG is a record of an action current measured through external electrodes according to contraction and relaxation of a heart muscle. An action potential, which is generated when the heart muscle contracts or relaxes, causes a current to disperse from a heart to a whole body. This current generates a potential difference according to a position of a body. The generated potential difference may be detected and recorded through surface electrodes attached to a skin of the body. Different individuals have different ECG waveforms. Much research has been conducted into security technologies based on ECG waveforms.